


Give Me One Good Reason

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blink-182 - Freeform, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Castiel is ballsy, Castiel wears glasses, Chuck is a police officer, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean has lots of Tattoos, Give Me One Good Reason, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Opposites Attract, Punk Dean, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tattooed Dean, Top Castiel, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i like the ones who say they listen to the punk rock<br/>i like the the kids who fight against how they were brought up<br/>They hate the trends and think it's fucked to care,<br/>it's cool when they piss people off with what they wear</p><p>Give Me One Good Reason ~ Blink-182</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me One Good Reason

**_Mom and Dad; they quite don’t understand._ **

**_All the kids laugh as if they planned it._ **

He slammed the door and walked to his closet. He grabbed his favorite jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and had gaping holes at the knees. He grabbed his favorite AC/DC shirt and flannel. He rolled the flannel to his elbow revealing the unfinished sleeve of tattoos. He pulled on his steel toed boots and tied them. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror. He scratched around his nose ring and licked his lips, scraping over the lip ring.

He grabbed his book bag and walked out of his room. He knocked on the door beside his. “Sammy, get a move on.”

Sam opened the door. “I’ve been waiting for you, Dean. We are going to be late.” Sam rushed out of his room. Dean walked towards the door.

“You’re not even going to try to cover those bloody tattoos?”

Dean turned around and his Dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. “Are we really going to have this fucking conversation again?”

“Watch your tone with me, boy.” John snapped.

“It’s my body and I can do whatever I please.”

**_Why do girls want to pierce their nose;_ **

**_And walk around in torn panty hose (oh yeah)_ **

“Cassie!” He heard. He tried to hide behind his locker. “Cassie!”

“What, Gabriel?” He said as Gabriel wrapped a hand around him.

“Did you do your homework in Algebra?”

“Of course I did, Gabe.”

“Can you let me copy it?” Gabriel batted his eyelashes.

“Why?”

“Please, Cas! I need to keep my grade up in math.”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t do your homework.” Cas closed his locker and started walking down the halls.

“How do you do it, Cas? Nerd boy.”

“I’m above those stereotypes, Gabe.”

“Come on, Cas.”

“No, Gabe. Do it yourself.” Cas started walking away from the football player.

“Come on, Cas.” He repeated. Cas began to walked away. He turned onto another hallway when he slammed into another person.

“Get out of my way asshat.” The man snapped. He had short dirty blonde and a AC/DC shirt under a dark blue plaid flannel. He had more artificial holes that real ones.

“I’m sorry, just watch where _you_ are going.” Cas spat back.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Cas turned around to watch Gabe stare down the man and slam him into a locker.

“Hey Winchester, I saw you yell at my brother. You know I won’t tolerate that.”

“I don’t give a fly rat’s ass about your brother, Gabriel.” The man snorted that got him a punch to the face. “Come on, you punch like a girl. Another one. Do it! I haven’t fully woken up yet.” Dean pushed his head forward and closing his eyes waiting for the next punch.

“You’re such a freak, Winchester. You know that.” Gabe spat out letting him go.

“I don’t care what the hell you think of me, you son of a bitch.” The man growled.

“You stay away my brother you hear or I will hunt you down and kill you.”

The man shook his head. “You ain’t got the balls.”

Gabe punched him in the gut then kneed, making the Winchester fall to the ground. He started laughing on the ground. “What are you laughing at, Dean.” Gabe snapped.

“It’s just for a football player…you’re a weak fighter.” Dean slowly stood. “You see, you’re fighting wrong. When you punch you wanna…” Dean socked him right in the face, bring the jock to the ground out cold. “Bend with the knees…”

Castiel stared at the man who knocked his football player big brother out with one punch. The man walked over to Cas. He backed up. “Dude, I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it, it just slipped out. It was a heat of the moment thing.”

Dean stepped right into Cas’s bubble and pressed a single finger into the center of his chest. “You tell your brother to stay away from me or I will do more than just knock him out for a few minutes, understand?”

“Understood.” Cas nodded wide eyed.

He leaned in a whispered in Cas’s ear. “Next time I won’t be so generous when you back sass me. It’s good thing you’re good looking.” He straightened up and walked away. Leaving Cas standing there was the crowd that had surrounded them disappeared and his brother started to wake up.

**_i like the ones who say they listen to the punk rock  
i like the kids who fight against how they were brought up_ **

Dean walked out of the school already digging in his pocket for a cigarette. School didn’t let out for another 1 ½ so he had time to kill. He sat on the roof of his beloved Impala and began to light his smoke. He closed his eyes and took a drag from the cigarette. He looked out the cloud of smoke and finally began to relax. It wasn’t long until he heard some beside him. “May I help you?”

“It’s not healthy to smoke.” He heard from a familiar voice.

He blinked open his eyes and saw Gabriel Novak’s little brother standing. “Well, well, well, I thought I made it clear I didn’t want to see you.”

“No, you didn’t want to see my brother. You said nothing about that to me.” Cas looked more nervous by the second.

“Oh yeah, I told you I wouldn’t so kind about your attitude.” Dean swung his legs over the side of the Impala. His cigarette tucked between his lips as he smiled.

“Why didn’t you hit me?” Cas asked honestly.

Dean cocked his head to the side as he took a drag from his cigarette. “You don’t look like the guy to skip class? Did you really follow me to ask me that stupid question?”

“It’s been bothering me. I was rude to you and it’s pretty obvious that you would knock someone out for less, but all you did was scare me.” Cas realized how stupid and risky this was.

The tattooed man laughed. “It was a reaction response. I saw that you were angry at you douchebag of a brother so I let it slide. You’re really pushing your luck by talking about it again.” Dean took a another drag. “Don’t you have a class to be in?”

“Don’t you?” Cas replied back crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean stood and took a step towards the slightly short boy. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He shrunk in on himself.

“Well, Castiel, how about you go back inside that hell hall and mind your own damn business.” Dean pointed to the school.

Something about Dean interested Cas. He may seem tough on the outside it also looked like he was hiding something. “No.”

“I don’t care what you do, just get out of my face.” Dean growled as he walked around his car and opened the driver’s side. He turned over the engine and suddenly Cas opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. “What the fuck, dude? Get outta my car.”

“No.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest again after he buckled the seat belt.

“Why are you in my car? What are you some sort of freak?” Dean blurted out.

“Where are we going to drive to?” Cas asked.

Dean scoffed. “ _We_ are not driving anywhere. You are gonna get the fuck out of my car.”

“I know a good little coffee shop downtown.” Cas ignored him. “We could go there.”

“What the fuck is you problem?” Dean got angry. “Do you want me to beat the shit out of you cause I will.” He opened the door and got out.

Cas stepped out with but kept the door open. “I think this is all an image to hide something.”

“Hide what? I did all this because I wanted to.” Dean answered.

“Teachers are going to think it’s strange that I missed a class.” Cas sounded calm.

“Then you should go.” Dean spat out with hate dripping off every word.

Cas laughed. He slipped back into the car and Dean rolled his eyes and followed back into the Impala. “You’re not like everyone. You have no friends and barely show up for the whole day. That must mean something is wrong back at home.”

“Shut your mouth.” Dean growled.

“Either your mom/dad is out of the picture or one of the two thinks you are a failure.” Cas snarled. “You dress and act like that to distract everyone from your broken life. The piercings and tattoos tell a story that only you know and no one will question them, because they are beautiful. People would rather talk about your image then your life and you figured that you so that is your distraction.” Cas leaned forward. “You don’t let anyone close because they will find out the truth. You wouldn’t hurt a fly until they threatened you…like my brother. You don’t follow the trends because you don’t care anymore. You don’t care about anything. You’re just going with flow.”

“Shut up.” Dean whispered the anger fading in his eyes. “Just. Shut—up.”

“Does the truth hurt, Dean?” Cas kept talking. “I bet you have a younger brother. He is probably a tad younger than you that’s why you show up every day to school but don’t stay the whole day. You’re probably passing all the classes you go to, I wouldn’t doubt that you are very smart.”

“Stop.” Dean looked away from the blue eyed boy. Seconds later Cas watched a single tears fall from Dean’s eyes as he closed them tight. “Get out of my car, please.”

Cas nodded at the man’s stubbornness. “Wow, I realized…you said something to me. I shrugged it all because I was scared of you. You told me it was a good thing I was good looking. You are a closeted gay. You hide it and shove it down so your parents don’t figure it out.”

Dean stiffened. “Let me help you about your dissection of me. My mom died when I was four. I have a younger brother who is a freshman and is as smart as fuck. My Dad hates me and think’s I’m a failure and doesn’t even try to hide it anymore. I don’t get these tattoos to distract anyone I get them I cover up…” He stopped talking. He cleared his throat. “Get outta my car now.”

“What was the end of that sentence? Cover up what?” Cas stared at Dean.

“Don’t play stupid.” Dean shook his head.

“Why would you do something like that?” Cas asked softly.

Dean didn’t answer. He just stared out the windshield. Minutes passed before he spoke. “You should go.”

He didn’t watch Cas step out of the car, but when he hear the door shut he turn on the engine and pulled out and sped off. Cas watched the shiny black car disappeared around the corner. He walked home and waited for the next day to arrive.

**_They hate the trends and think it's fucked to care,  
it's cool when they piss people off with what they wear, oh yeah_ **

When he got to school he didn’t see the black impala in the parking lot. He searched all day and never saw Dean walking the hallways. “What are you looking for, Cassie?” Gabriel asked.

“No one.” Cas mumbled as he grabbed his books from his locker. He looked at his brother. He had a black eye with was almost swollen shut.

“Oh really. Cause all day today you have been searching for someone.” Gabe smirked. “Is it a girl?”

“Like your vison is 100%.” Cas snorted.

Gabriel pointed his finger at Cas. “It’s a good thing that annoying little, emo, prick, losechester didn’t show up. I would have beat his ass today.”

“You really think you were going to win? I mean he did that much damage to your face with one punch.” Cas remarked closing the locker.

“Are you siding with him?” The brother snapped. “I will beat you down, Cassie.”

“I’m not siding with anyone. You’re stupid and he’s an asshole. You punched him a few times and he laughed. He threw one punch and knocked you out for 2 minutes.” He walked away and went to class. Once school was out he walked home. To cut time he normally cut through the local graveyard.

He walked peacefully through the quiet field and weaved through the slabs of cement when he noticed a familiar leather jacket a few plots over. He listened and heard the jacket softly sniff as if having a running nose. He stepped closer and got a better look at who was sitting there. He noticed the steel toed boots and faded jeans. It was Dean.

Cas stepped closer and saw the bright white bandages wrapped around the young man’s wrist. There was blood seeping through. He had done that to himself. He crouched down slightly behind Dean. “Hey.”

Dean flinched and whipped around and immediately wiped his face only smearing his man liner and scrambling to his feet. Cas couldn’t help but think about how broken Dean looked. “Wha-what are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

“No, this is a shortcut to my house. I just saw you over here. I wanted to know if you were ok.” Cas stood and watched Dean shove his hand in his pockets. “Don’t think I didn’t see those bandages.”

“Just get away from me. You have no right to try to baby me. I barely even know you.” Dean spat out. “You can’t just get in my car and tell me what’s going on in my life, make me judge myself, and then just let me drive off. You know what my family life is like. You know about the things I do…so you can’t just give me that judging look and think you are the better person.”

“Why would you do that to yourself just because I tried to get through to you?” Cas asked stepping closer to the Winchester.

“You think I did this because you harassed me?” Dean pulled out his wrist and showed Cas. He laughed. “I did this because I wanted to.”

Cas shook his head. There was so much pain in Dean’s voice. He physically hurt to hear him laugh. “Dean…”

“No, don’t do that. I’m sorry that not something you wanted to hear. It’s the truth.” Dean started walking away. Cas just stood there. He looked around once Dean was out of sight. He stood right where Dean was sitting, in front of a headstone marking a place for one Mary Winchester.

“God, He needs help.” Cas nodded as he stared at the headstone.

**_So give me one good reason,  
why we need to be like them_ **

Dean opened his front door to find Sam at the kitchen table and John sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. He walked passed his father. “You’re about one beer away from not being able to see your feet, old man.”

“I’m getting sick and tired of your disrespect, Dean.” John stood from his seat.

“I’m just being honest.” Dean stretched out his arms to both sides. “It’s been a very honest day.”

“Why can’t you just be normal for once?” John spat out.

“Says the man who drinks beer breakfast, lunch, dinner and every snack in between.” Dean remarked.

“Watch your tone with me, boy.” John stepped forward pointing his finger.

“You can’t control me, old man!” Dean yelled.

“THAT’S IT! YOUR ROOM, NOW!” John raised his voice and pointed in the direction of Dean’s room.

“That’s the plan.” Dean spat out as he turned and head in that direction.

“Why can’t you be more like your brother?” John yelled before Dean disappeared up the stair.

Dean slammed his door shut and huffed out a breath of air and dropping into a chair by his desk. His desk had a mirror. He stared at his face. The lips ring off to the right side and his nose ring on the left. His left ring had a long string of piercings and his right had three. His once perfectly done punk liner had smeared into puddles under his eyes. His gelled up spiked hair was disheveled and messy.

He was angry. He clenched his fist open and close tightly. The longer he stared at himself the longer his father’s voice slammed into his skull. After about an hour he growled and slammed his fist into the mirror cracking it if 8 or 9 different slices and also slicing his knuckles open. No pieces fell out but Dean did have a ruined mirror and a torn up hand. He looked at his hand and watched the blood drip onto the table and he laughed.

“God, I need help.” He laughed.

**_Kids will have fun and offend,  
They don't want to and don't fit in_ **

He was a wreck that next morning. He didn’t brush his hair, didn’t put on his punk face of make up and didn’t even try to look like his normal school self. He wore regular jeans, nothing special about them, a plain black t-shirt, and a light blue flannel. He threw on the first pair of shoes he saw…black converses. He wrapped his hand up in another bandage and walked downstairs later than normal. Sam sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. John was reading the newspaper. He almost sneaked past his father…almost.

“What happened to your hand?”

“Nothing important.” He mumbled.

“I can see the blood through the damn bandage, Dean.” John sat up and set the newspaper down. “Let me see your hand.”

“Like you care about my fucking hand.” Dean huffed walking over to his father.

“I do care, Dean. It might not seem like it, but I do care about your well-being.” John answered. “Now, I’m sorry about last night. Some things were said that were harsh and shouldn’t have been said. I’m sorry.”

“yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eye and then hissed as John took the bandage off. “Fuck.”

“Dean, what did you do to your hand? There is glass in these cuts.” John stared up at his son.

“Punch a mirror.” Dean deadpanned. John sighed and dragged Dean to his bathroom and grabbed tweezers. He slowly and painfully got the glass out. Sam got a friend to pick him up or he was gonna be late. John grabbed the hydrogen Peroxide and poured it over the wounds. “Fuck!’ Dean blurted out just under a scream.

“Gotta clean the wound, son.” John poured a little more and then wrapped his hand. “What are these bandages for?”

“New tattoos I’m getting done.” Dean lied through his teeth. “I have to go to school, Dad.”

He started walking towards the door. “Dean.”

“I know you didn’t go to school yesterday.” John spoke. Dean stopped in front of the door. “You saw her grave didn’t you.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened two days ago?”

“Nothing.” Dean opened the door. He walked over to his Impala and sat there for a moment. Once he got to school he was an hour late. He walked into the school and signed himself in and headed to class. He stepped into his first period and all eyes were on him.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m glad you actually decided to show up today. Care to explain why you are late?” Mrs. Harvelle frowned.

“Sorry, kinda had an accident this morning.” Dean pulled his bandaged hand out of his pocket.

“Take a seat, Dean.”

“Yes, m’am.” Dean walked to the seat in the very back. He only had to sit there for 30 minutes before the bell rang. He was the last to leave, but was stopped by Mrs. Harvelle.

“Dean, can I speak with you?”

HE walked over to her desk. “Yes, m’am.”

“You are smart, Dean. You haven’t failed a test in any of your classes, even when you barely show up to any of them. You aren’t failing, but I don’t think you’re gonna graduate with the amount of absences you have.”

“I’m not planning on graduating, Ellen.” Dean answered.

She frowned. “It’s Mrs. Harvelle while at school, mister. Dean, you need to graduate. You can’t work at the Roadhouse or Bobby’s for the rest of your life.”

“I gotta go to class, Mrs. Harvelle.” Dean walked to the door. He halfass listened in the rest of his classes, but stayed the whole day. He walked to the impala and Sam had soccer practice so Dean was driving home alone, until he saw Castiel standing by Dean’s car. He rolled his eyes. “Why the fuck are you here?”

“I wanted to talk with you.”

“Don’t you have a test to be studying for or something?” Dean took a step but the bookworm blocked his way. “Get outta here, Nerd.”

“We need to talk, Punk.” Cas replied as he opened the passenger seat and slid inside. Dean walked ot the other side and got into the driver’s side and pulled out and drove. Once they were out of the eye of their fellow classmates, Cas spoke. “Who is Mary Winchester? Your mom?”

“yes.” Dean replied not looking at him.

“She died when you were little?”

“yes.”

“Did I cause those cuts on your wrists?” Dean was silent. “Did I cause those bandages on your hand.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to make you judge yourself. I really didn’t mean to interrupt your time with your mother the other day. I can see that you didn’t dress like normal.”

“Didn’t feel like it. Too much pain in my hand.” Dean answered as he pulled into a parking lot of a old rundown shopping mall. Dean looked at Cas and then stepped out. He pulled cigarettes out of his pocket and immediately light one and took a hit. He watched Cas step out of the car. “Want one?”

“No, I don’t…I don’t smoke.”

“Suit yourself.” Dean took another hit and closed his eyes as he breathed in then let the smoke leave his nose. “Why are you so interested in me, Angelface?’

“What you told me the day we met. The reason you didn’t hit me because I was cute. That sparked it. After I talked with you in your car I realized that you have a hard outer shell, but on the inside you are good guy. Protective of your little brother, respectful of other people when they don’t offend you. You are smart I asked teachers and you are a straight A student when you show up.”

“You’re good.” Dean took a hit. “You missed one thing though. I’m broken. I do hide behind my tattoos and looks. Most people are scared of me just based on the fact that I’m a high schooler with tons of tattoos and more artificial holes than real ones. I know how to fight, you watch me take your beast of a brother down in one punch. That’s why I have little to no friends.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Cas smiled.

Dean sighed and flicked his cigarette. “I know.”

Castiel stepped over to Dean. He grabbed the cigarette as Dean brought it to his lips. He dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. “Smoking’s not good for you.”

“I know. That’s why I do it.” Dean pulled out another. “We could do this all day.”

“Where are we?” Castiel asked looking around.

“This is where I go to be alone. I come here to think. Either here or in that graveyard.” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Why here?”

“I have my reasons. Just like you have your reasons to talk to a loser like me.” Dean propped against his car.

“You’re not a loser. I’m a loser. I don’t have many friends either cause I’m too focus on getting good grades.” Cas mimicked Dean beside him. “We just have different ways of handling being alone.”

**_Hate the jocks, the preps, the hippie fuckin scumbags  
Heavy metalers with their awful pussy hair band_ **

It was dark and they were still in the parking lot, but inside the Impala, sitting the back seat. They were smiling, joking, talking. Dena propped against the window and had his knees bent with Cas mirroring him on the other side. “Ok, Winchester. First tattoo?”

“Angel wings on my chest above my heart.” Dean answered without missing a beat.

“Let me see.” Cas smiled.

Dean smirked and lifted his shirt revealing a bare chest except a small pair of black angel wings over his heart. “It’s the only tat on my chest. I have them going on my arms and on the back of my neck and shoulder blade, but not my chest.”

“Why Angel wings?”

“For my mom.” Dean looked away from Cas. “She passed away in a fire when I was four. She died to young. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, loving…strong.”

“She sounds like a great mom.” Cas nodded.

“Ok, Angelface, first kiss.”

“Meg Masters, freshman year.” Cas smiled looking into Dean’s eyes. “She only kissed me so she could look off my test.”

“She would do that.” Dean smirked swinging his feet to the floorboard and propped on his right arms towards Cas. “So you’re not friends with other fellow nerds?”

“They were spineless. Also they were kinda afraid of my brother, Gabriel. He’s a football player who was held back a year.” Cas played with his fingers. “Why don’t you hang out with the fellow punks?”

“You said it yourself; I’m smart. They were as dumb as a brick and I told it to their faces. Three of them I knock teeth out their mouths. Two I gave a black eye…one got a concussion. I’m not on good terms with the other punks.” Dean watched Cas mimic his position on the backseat. “It’s gettin late, don’t you have a bedtime or something.”

“A bedtime, really? I’m 18.” Cas smiled. They were really close. “My parents aren’t around much. It’s mostly just me and my brothers, plus a sister. My brother, Michael, likes to think he’s the man of the house. He doesn’t pay much attention to me.”

“My dad stopped caring how late I was out sophomore year.” Dean smirked.

Cas stared at Dean’s lips. “You have beautiful eyes.”

“Then why are you staring at my lips?” Dean remarked as Castiel’s blue eyes flicked up to Dean’s. “Your eyes are remarkable.”

“Sorry…we are just—really close, right. Now.” Cas flipped back and forth between looking at Dean’s lips and eyes.

“Do something about it, Angelface.” Dean remarked getting a tad closer. He could feel Cas’s breath dance across his face.

Cas brought a hand to the side of Dean’s face and tilted his head and caught Dean’s lips in his own. Dean sucked in a sharp intake of air. Dean placed a hand on Cas’s thigh. Cas now cupped both sides of Dean’s face. He pulled away. Dean opened his eyes slowly. “Uh—“

“Didn’t think I could make your smartmouth speechless?” Dean smiled not removing his hand from Cas’s thigh.

Cas laughed. “What does this mean?”

“What do you want it to mean?” Dean turned so he was facing Cas with his legs bent on the benchseat and his arm draped onto the back of the seat.

“I want to do it again.” Cas leaned into again and Dean let him. Cas began to lean forward forcing Dean backwards. He was flat on his back with Cas staring down at him. He bent his leg up against the leather seat as the other was on the floorboard with Cas in between him.

“Is this what you want, Cas?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded tugging at Dean’s shirt. Dean pulled it completely off. Cas unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s jeans. He tugged them down along with Dean’s boxers. While Cas undressed Dean; Dean pulled off Cas’s shirt, without pulling off his glasses. Cas slid out of his own pants and boxers. Cas leaned in and pulled Dean into another kiss. One hand ran through Dean’s hair and the other held himself up. “Lube?”

“Glove compartment.” Dean moaned as the boy got up and twist himself to the passenger seat and grabbed the travel size lube bottle. Cas settled between Dean’s legs again and popped open the bottle. He spread a decent amount on his fingers and pushed Dean’s leg’s further part.

Cas watched Dean’s every movement. It was like he had never do this before. “Dean…are you a virgin?”

“No.” He moaned. “Just never bottomed.”

Cas smirked. “You’re in for a treat.”

“The nerd knows more about sex?” Dean smiled as Cas slid a third finger in.

Cas thursted and wiggled around trying to find the prostate. “I’ve been to a few gay clubs, I had one or two boyfriends before, sophomore and junior year.”

Dean gasped and threw his head back. “Ohhh, do—do that…again.”

“What? This?” He scrapped the man’s prostate.

“Ohhh, yes, God….Damn.” Dean gripped the benchseat. Cas lubed up his length and pulled out his finger and replaced it with his dick. One thrust and he stabbed Dean’s prostate. “Cas!”

“I got you.” Cas fell forward with his hand on either side of Dean with their faces inches apart. He leaned forward even more and slammed his lips into Dean’s and feeling the cool metal of Dean’s lip ring touch his lips. A moan escaped Dean’s lips as Cas thrusted again.

Right before Cas went in for enough thrust there was a tap on the glass window. Cas pulled away and they both had a look of confusion. “Alright, everyone out of the car, now. Fun’s over.”

The two teenagers slipped their boxer and jeans on. Cas had time to pull his shirt on while Dean stepped out of the car then put his shirt on. The moment Cas stepped out he was shocked. “Dad?”

“Castiel?”

“What were you doing in there with this delinquent?” Castiel's father spat out.

“I don’t think you really want him to answer that, Officer.” Dean smirked.

“Shut up you. Get in the cop car, you and your Dad can pick this up here tomorrow.” The officer pointed to his patrol car. “Castiel, get in the _passenger_ seat, now.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied began walking towards the car with Cas.

“Hold on, Mr. Winchester.” The officer gripped Dean’s shoulder.

Dean froze. “Yes, Officer Novak?”

“What did you do to my son, boy?” he pointed a finger to Dean’s chest.

“I didn’t do anything to your son. If anything he did something to me.” Dean barked back. “I haven’t touched Cas unless he touched me first.”

“I know you punched my older son with one punch. Castiel hasn’t done anything wrong.” Officer Novak replied.

“Well, your son isn’t so innocent, Officer Novak. Believe me when I say that it wasn’t me doing anything, your son was doing things to me.”

The officer pushed Dean towards the car. “Wait until your father hears about this.”

“You’re not going to tell my father the truth. Your son was fucking me! It was a consensual fuck as well. We both wanted it and you ruined it.” Dean was yelling as Officer Novak shoved him into the car. “We are in a relationship now, sir. As much as you might hate me, your sons likes me!”

“Shut up, Mr. Winchester.”

**_counting seconds until we can get away,  
ditching school almost every single day, oh yeah_ **

“Please, Officer Novak. My Dad doesn’t know about this yet.” Dean spoke from the back seat as they parked in the driveway. “Don’t tell him, he doesn’t know whole gay thing.”

“Well, he gonna be in for a surprise.” Office Novak got out of the car and opened the back door.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean whimpered and stepped out. “Please, Mr. Novak, don’t. I’m sorry I let your son have sex with me.”

Officer Novak knocked on the door and a few painfully long moments later John opened the door. “Chuck, nice to see you again, what has he done this time?”

Officer Novak placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “I caught your son in your Impala having sex…with another boy, my son.”

“No, Dean is as straight as a board. He hasn’t been interested in men.” John made it a joke.

“I’m completely serious, John. From what your boy says, he was the one on bottom.” Chuck pushed Dean towards John. “My son was the one…fucking your son, my apologies for that part.”

“It’s alright, Chuck. I’ll have a talking with my son about the public indecency, but you should not be yelling at my son, because it was your son fucking my son.” John placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Chuck nodded. “Oh he’s gonna get it. He knows better.”

“Goodnight, Chuck.” John closed the door and turned to Dean. “When were you going to tell me you were gay?” Dean flinched at those words. “I turned my head when you came home a little drunk and smelled of women’s perfume cause you obviously fucked some girl. I thought you would tell me when things changed.”

“I was gonna tell you. This was a first. I have never felt this way about a boy before, or even a girl. Me and Castiel talked for hours after school. We just talked. It wasn’t until about half an hour before Officer Novak showed up that we did anything, but talk. I’m sorry we did it in the Impala. I’m sorry we did it in a parking lot. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just go to your room. I need to think this over. You’re not going to school tomorrow. I’m not going to work. We are going to sit and talk about everything.”

“Dad, yell at me. Why are you so calm?” Dean was in shock.

“Do I like that you are out being fucked by other boys at 11 at night in parking lots? No. There have been worse things that you have done.” John answered.

“Tell me you’re disappointed in me. Tell me you wish I was more like Sam!” Dean blurted out.

John stepped forward. “I am disappointed, Dean! I do wish that sometimes you need to act like Sam. There’s nothing I can do! You don’t listen to me anymore! I don’t know why I even try anymore. You stopped listening to me when you started high school.”

“I do listen to you! You don’t pay attention to me anymore! You gave up on me! Sam was always the golden child. I was lost in the background. I walk out of the house with Sam off to school, you smile and tell him to have a good day and you look at me and comment on my tattoos. We get home you ask Sam how was his day and you glance over at me make a comment about my looks.” Dean growled.

“Give me one good reason to punish you?” John questioned. “You sound like I punished you enough. You know what you did wrong. You’ve told me what I have done wrong. I haven’t given up on you, Dean. I have just realized that kids will have fun and offend. I was the same way, so was Mary. I’ve not done a great job at being the father Mary wanted me to be. It’s obvious that you hate me. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“No.” Dean shook his head.

“What do you want to hear?” Dean was silent. John scoffed. “Just go to your room. We’ll talk in the morning.”

**_Kids will have fun and offend,  
They don't want to and don't fit in_ **

“Dad, I’m sorry.” Cas pleaded as he followed his father into the house.

His father slammed the door. “Shut up, Castiel. Just be quiet. I never thought you would pull a stunt like that. I thought Lucifer or Gabriel would, but not you. Me and your mother accepted the fact that you were gay, but we thought you were wise enough to not have sex.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I have never felt this way about a person before. I think I love him.” Cas answered.

“Don’t say that, boy. You barely know that Winchester. He’s a bad seed. He’s been a thorn in my ass for years. The only reason I haven’t arrested him is because I know his family has financial problems and he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He’s Daddy is a good friend of mine.”

“I know him, Father. We talked today after school for hours. We just talked. He didn’t do anything until just before you showed up.” Cas answered.

“Did you use protection? You don’t know where that dirty boy has been.”

Cas looked down at the ground. “No.”

“I thought we raised you right, Castiel.” Chuck spat out.

“You did! Dean was a virgin in those parts. He was clean, I am clean. It’s not like he could get pregnant.”

“You don’t know if he was lying, Castiel. He could have been lying just so he didn’t have to get a condom out.” Chuck growled.

“I’m sorry, Dad! I’ll do better next time!”

Chuck scoffed. “There won’t be a next time. I don’t want you to see that boy again. He’s a bad influence on you.”

Cas scoffed this time. “A bad influence on me? I’m not a virgin, Dad. I wasn’t yesterday and I wasn’t a year ago. Dean didn’t do that to me. You can’t control me, Father. I’m 18. I’m an adult. I’ll see Dean if I please.”

“Not while you live under this roof.” Chuck crossed his arms over his chest as if he reached a checkmate.

“Fine.” Cas crossed the foyer. Chuck followed his youngest son. Cas grabbed a suitcase and pulled out his drawer and started to pile clothes in.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.” Cas spoke as he kept packing. He turned around and walked to this closet and threw shoes and other clothes in another bag. He walked past his father and into the bathroom and grabbed his things and walked back in and put those in a smaller bag. He threw those into the second bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and zipped the suitcase and turned to his father. “I’ll be back tomorrow to pack the rest of my things.”

“Castiel, think about what you are doing.”

“I am thinking. I thinking that my father would rather me get out than watch me be happy.” Cas remarked. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t leave.”

Chuck was silent.

“That’s what I thought. Goodbye, Father. I’ll talk to Gabriel tomorrow at school and I’ll call Mom.” Cas walked away with his belongings.

**_So give me one good reason,  
why we need to be like them_ **

Dean was woke up but a knock on the door. He blinked and lifted his head. _2:15_ in the morning. He heard the knock again. He got out of bed and stepped out of his room at the same time John walked out of his room. He followed his father. Sam stood the doorway sleepily but retreated back to his bed.

John opened the door to reveal Cas. “May I help you?”

“Um, uh—Hello Mr. Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak.”

“Do you know what time it is, Castiel?” John grunted.

Cas nodded. “Uhh, Yes, sir.”

“Cas?” Dean finally spoke. John looked back at his son.

“You know this boy, Dean?” John pointed at Cas.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, it’s the boy that was caught with me in the Impala. It’s Officer Novak’s son.” He looked over to Cas. “Where are you here, Cas?”

“My father kicked me out of the house. I have nowhere else to go. I can’t face my older brothers.” Cas was finally getting hit with the emotions of leaving his father. “Please, Mr. Winchester, can I stay here?”

John looked back at Dean who stood still like a soldier then back to the Novak. “Chuck doesn’t live close to here. Did you walk all the way here?”

“Yes, sir. Been walking for an hour.” Cas nodded nervously and on the verge of tears.

The eldest Winchester nodded. “Get in here. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” Cas smiled softly as he stepped inside and gently shut the door beside him.

Dean looked at his father who stared back at him. “I’m sorry about what I said Dad. I don’t want you to be disappointed at me or to give up on me. I want you to just be my Dad.”

“We’ll talk in the morning, Dean.” John said with a soft smile then looked at Castiel. “Goodnight, boys.”

Dean turned to Cas and the Novak jumped into his arms and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and his head fell onto Dean’s shoulder and sobbed. One arm Dean gently placed on Cas’s back and the other his ran through Cas’s hair. Cas pulled away suddenly. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. “My Dad told me that I could see you ever again. He said you were a bad influence on me. He said I could see you if I lived under his roof…so I left.”

Dean nodded and took Cas’s hand. “Come on, You are sleeping in my bed, I’ll take the couch. You are really shaken up.”

“No, you are sleeping in your own bed.” Cas shook his head.

“Then you are sleeping in that bed as well.” Dean said without missing beat.

“Isn’t that the exactly reason we got into this pickle?” Cas sniffed.

Dean walked up the stairs dragging Cas with him. “Make yourself comfy, I’ll be right back.” He walked away and towards the bathroom as his father exited.

“Just go to sleep, Dean. Don’t do anything with him tonight. Especially since my bedroom is right beside yours.” John grunted.

“Wasn’t planning on doing anything, Dad.” Dean walked into the bathroom.

“Goodnight, Son.”

**_Kids will have fun and offend,  
They don't want to and don't fit in_ **

**_ A Year Later… _ **

“We did.” Dean smiled as they stood in their middle of their apartment they bought before they started their first year of college they dealt with. “We both graduated…me barely. We both passed our first year of college. Hell, I wasn’t even thinking about going to college.”

“I’m proud of you, Dean.” Cas smiled wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “You are going to be a fantastic chef one day while I will be a famous lawyer.”

“Have you talk with your Dad?” Dean asked walking over to the couch.

“We actually held a conversation yesterday.” Cas sat down beside his boyfriend. “He finally apologized and told me he was wrong about you.”

Dean wiped a hand across his forehead. “That’s a relief, it’s not like his opinion would have changed anything.”

Cas smiled and kissed his boyfriend then bit his bottom lip. “Just think over a year ago I was just a nerd who only thought about his grades and you were a punk who didn’t care about anyone but your little brother.”

“I think I like this better.” Dean answered.

“Dean, I know you have to leave for work with you Dad in a second, but I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked at his lover. Cas stood from the couch and dug around in his pocket then got down on one knee. “No, stop it.”

“Dean Winchester, you sourpuss, and party pooper of everything dealing with putting you under a spot light, I love you and your many piercing and tattoos. Will you marry me?”

Dean blushed. “Give me one good reason.”

“Because cause you love me.” Cas sat down on the couch again as he slid the silver band on Dean’s hand. “I’m guessing that was a yes.”

“It was a yes.” Dean cupped Cas’s jaw and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you, Castiel Novak.”

“It’s just like your father said. _“Kids will just have fun and offend.”_ That’s how we found each other.” Cas couldn’t have been more sappy.

“I really have leave, on that note. I will be back late tonight. Don’t wait up.” Dean smiled and stood. “Jo, Ellen, and Sammy are all gonna wanna see this. Have you told them?”

“I knew you would have my head if I had.” Cas watched Dean walk around the couch. “I did tell John.”

“Good, I don’t have to.” Dean smiled.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean smiled as he shut the door. Their life turned out good and that’s all they wanted. They were complete opposites that fell in love. A classic love story.

**_***_ **


End file.
